The invention here relates to improving power converters. DC to DC power converters are used in computer applications where high frequency switching is required. In the prior ad there exists U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,755 which used a zener diode to limit voltage transients across inverter switches in a power converter application. This and other approaches which have been used before dissipate power and are therefore inefficient. There is a need to improve energy efficiency, and it will be desirable to supply power supplies for computer systems which are highly energy efficient which is especially important where high power supplies are needed in computer applications.
Also in the prior art are publications. The IEEE Transactions on Industry Applications, Vol. 1A-12, No. 4, July/August 1976 contains the article by E. T. Calkin et al, entitled "A Conceptually New Approach for Regulated DC to DC Converters Employing Transistor Switches and Pulsewidth COntrol", pages 369-377. Our invention could be used with this topology, see page 375.
Recovery of energy in switching regulators is discussed in other applications, see IEEE Transactions on Power Electronics, Vol. 3, No. 1, January 1988, pp26-30. However, the use of some sod of energy recovery for current fed inverters is not suggested.